Matal Mogamett
Matal Mogamett (マタル・モガメット, Mataru.Mogametto) is the Chancellor of the Magnoshutatt Academy and seems to have a very important role in the politics of his country. Appearance Matal is a tall old man, with long white hair. He has wrinklies, liver spots, a large mustache that is braided, and a large beard. He wears a large black wizard hat with a metal ring at the base, and a black robe. He also carries a staff that has vines at the head. Personality Matal is very loving to the students of his academy and cares for them deeply, but he is quick to rage, like when Kouha Ren warned him to either surrender or get destroyed by Kou Empire, he became viciously violent. While he is wise and benevolent to his fellow magicians and students, Matal has a darker side - He considers non-magicians, aka Goi, to be nothing more than animals, less than human, and inferior to magicians due to his past. His views on Goi are not unwarranted, however, as he states the Goi seek power whereas magicians seek knowledge, and thus treats the Goi in the 5the Level like livestock, and even kicked crying Goi children for touching his robes, coldly telling them to go away. History 70 years ago, Matal lived with other magicians and even had a daughter. He worked under the royal family along with the other magicians. He was able to get rights to uses magic freely from the king. He also once told his daughter that magicians have been given a reason for being born as magicians. Some time later, the magicians were blamed for a disease that had spread around. He and his disciples had to retire their status but were able to start a small school. 30 years later, he had lost his daughter in a war against the Partevia Empire. He then starts to wonder if their mission was to help the goi. He then realizes that they are nothing but livestock and decides to build a country for magicians. Matal the starts a rebellion in Magnoshutatt against the Mustashim Kingdom. Some time later, Matal had taken Yamuraiha as a disciple and became like a surrogate father to her. When Sinbad was born, Matal Mogamett, Yunan, Scheherazade, and Gyokuen Ren felt it. They each make a comment about his already great power. Plot World Exploration Arc Matal is in a meeting with Kouha Ren, when one of Kouha's men tells him that the Emperor of the Kou Empire has died. He tells Kouha that he should return home as soon as possible. When Kouha gets up, Matal listens as Kouha tells him that the Kou Empire will soon invade. Matal the gets mad and calls Kouha a Goi brat (Non-Magician) after Kouha leaves. Magnoshutatt Arc Six months later, Matal stops Titus from attacking Aladdin. When Aladdin asks who he is, Sphintus tells him that he is the chancellor of the academy. Matla then walks over to Aladdin and pats him on the head. He also says that if he had a grandchild, would he be just like Aladdin. He also calls Aladdin a young, genius magician. The next day, he watches the battle exam between Aladdin and Titus. During the fight when Titus uses destruction, he tells other magicain to get behind him. He then explains what destruction is and what is needed to make it. When Aladdin counters with Hadika Hadeka, He asks Myers if she taught Aladdin the basics of Martial Arts which she says yes. He then stops the fight and tells them that its a draw. He then tells Titus and Aladdin what their strong points are. He also tells them that he will recommend both of them to a few offices. Then when Titus tries to kill Aladdin, he uses his magic to divert the attack. Days later, Aladdin is brought before him for entering the 5th District. He then calms everyone down when Aladdin doesn't deny it. He then has everyone except Aladdin leave and unlocks Aladdin cuffs. Matal then talks with Aladdin about Yamuraiha and that he wants to learn about everyone who comes to the academy. He then tells Aladdin to cometo auditorium tomorrow morning. The next morning, Matal enters the auditorium and start the lectern. He talks to them about how they are different from everyone else. He then shows them his past using a type of clairvoyance magic. He then asks what Aladdin, Sphintus, and Titus about the 5th district. When Titus tells the other students, He tells them that they are not oppressing them and that the goi are nothing but livestocks. He also tells them that they desires of magicians and goi are different. He tells them that the goi desire power, but magicians desire knowledge. He then stops the lesson for the day. The next day, He reveals that in order to create a country for magicians, they started a rebellion against the nobles. he then talks to Titus about the how he didn't become the ruler of this country and that Titus is only helping Marga to heal and injury in his heart. When Aladdin talks about the deaths in the 5th district, He reveals that the deaths are fewer then the older days. He then tells the students that the magicians were born in order to guide the world towards the right path. Days later, Matal appears infront of Aladdin and Titus, telling them to guide him to Marga. Abilities Matal is the chancellor of the Magnoshutatt Academy and considered powerful. Magic Bolg :It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. It's strength, however, depends on the person. Wand Matal's wand is made up of a staff, it has a spiral on the top that is surround with vines with thorns. Clairvoyance Magic Matal is able to use this Magic and project his memories from the rukh in his blood as images. Relationships Sana Sana was Matal Mogamett's daughter who died due to a contagious disease. Yamuraiha Matal was her surrogate father. Yamuraiha would often ask him to read books to her when she was young. Trivia Navigation Category:Male Characters Category:Magnoshutatt Category:Magician Category:Magnoshutatt Academy